Team Evolution
by Amy47101
Summary: "As I awoke on the muddy riverbed, I realized something terrifying. I had no idea where I was... or who I am." Cove, or so she is dubbed, knows nothing about her past, suffering from terrible amnesia. She joins a guild, but for some reason, as she gets closer and closer to her teammates, she realizes that she may not want to know who she was... or what she was supposed to be.
1. A 'Fish' Out of Water

**Something new, based somewhat off Mystery Dungeon. twisted into my own version. ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_No... I don't want to go there... Leave me alone... I'm tired... stop pulling at me... please... someone, anyone..._

_Help!_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter One_

_A 'Fish' Out of Water_

o.0.o.0.o

Twisting, turning, being smashed against the rocks. Pulled under, and popping back up. Short of breath, even though she could somehow hold her breath beyond average under the water. But... what _was _the average of holding ones breath? She didn't know. She gasped, and came above again.

That was her first memory.

She groaned, and pulled herself out of the water with much effort. Her arms felt like rubber, and her legs felt melded together. She looked at her 'legs' and stifled a gasp when she realized that 'they' were actually an tail, much like that of a mermaid. The scales a beautiful aquamarine blue, fading into a borderline white as it reached the fanned out fishtail. Yellow fins branched out from where she guessed her thighs would be, the skin on the fins and at the end of her tail so thin and delicate looking, she feared that it would rip apart if she so much as dug her nail into it.

Deciding that she needed more information, she looked at her reflection in the river. Although it wavered, she could make out features of her face.

She was perhaps sixteen, with marine-blue hair a tad darker than her tail. Her hair reached her mid-back, with bangs that hung somewhat evenly across her forehead. Four more yellow fins came out from the side of her head, the higher two larger than the bottom two, while hair that hung by her face covered where, exactly, they came out. The same type of yellow fins came from the side of her upper arms.

Her top was a pale yellow, stretching across her chest and held together in the center with a sapphire while showing her flat stomach. Thin strings accented with aqua beads tied around her neck and more stings, beads across the entire length, fell from the center of the top and wound around her back.

A translucent white veil stretched across her head behind her bangs, almost like a tiara. She blinked her aqua-marine eyes, watching curiously has another single fin atop her head rose, bringing the veil up with it. She shook her head, deciding she liked the 'veil' better down than up.

But something about having a tail and fins and all that seemed strange to her. Wasn't that weird? Shouldn't she have legs? And she couldn't recall ever looking like that ever before. But then again... she couldn't recall how or why she ended up in a raging river, being tossed around like a doll.

Now that she thought about it... Where was she from? Her name... what was her name? _Who was she? _She couldn't answer these questions, she began to panic, pulling nervously at the necklace around her neck. It was quite simple, really, a silver chain with a diamond shaped shard of blue glass at the end. The symbol '水' was etched into it.

She had no idea what it meant.

Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back. She tried to scream, but was cut off as an equally strong arm clamped a hand over her mouth. She brought her other hand up to claw at the persons wrist, but a third hand wrapped around her wrist. She began to panic as another person came out from behind the bushes.

He was just as strange looking as she was. His hair was white as snow, with two ears sticking out from atop his head, the left one white, the right one red. And angry red scar slashed from his hairline to his mid-cheek, and then angled upward through his eye. He had on white jeans and a white T-shirt with a red lighting bolt going through it, a bushy white tail evident. Red gloves went up to his elbows, two long, silver claws coming from his upper hand.

"Good job," he nodded towards his three armed acquaintance, who grunted something. The girl tried moving, but who-_whatever _was holding her had an iron grip. She jerked her arm against him, realizing that his guy was squeezing the fins on her arms closer to her skin than they were meant, and it _hurt._

"So what's a pretty thing like her doing in this place?" the guy grunted behind her. "And what is she, exactly? Doesn't look like any Pokémute I've ever seen before."

"Who knows. she obviously didn't walk." the clawed guy smirked as he pulled at her tail. This enraged her, and she brought it up and smacked him in the face. The clawed-guy fell back, and the girl let out a huff, her veil unknowingly raising. Claw-Guy rose from the ground, staring at the seething girl curiously. "That's it! She's a Vaporeon-Mute!"

"Really?" the guy behind her asked.

"Of course, really!" Claw-Guy responded. "People pay big bucks for Mutes like her, Eeveelution ones are hard to find."

"But you know how that one guild..."

"Yeah, I know, I know, anti-selling mutes over the blackmarket and all that. But the Dark Guilds will pay _huge _for her, maybe even let us in!" as the two continued to get riled up over riches and treasures and becoming legends, the girl glanced around, trying to find some means of escape. Suddenly, she saw something in the treeline.

She kept her eyes focused on the spot, and realized that she saw a male, maybe a year older than her. His hair was pure white, hanging to his shoulders, some covering the his right eye. A navy blue streak slashed through one strand that fell in between his eyes, while a strange navy extension coming from the side of head. He had loose-fitting white pants and tank top with a navy sash around his waist, tied off to the side, giving him the look like that of a ninja. Across his shoulders was a garment that covered most of his chest, making it look like he had a white fur collar around his neck. On his feet were navy blue boots.

Slowly, he raised one navy-gloved hand and put his finger to his lips, telling her to be silent. She nodded as best she could, and watched as he leapt up to the next branch without making a sound. She noticed that he, strangely, had a navy tail.

"So whatdaya say, huh?" the Claws-Guy distracted her from the unusual boy leaping through the trees. Slowly, the other guys hand slid from her mouth, allowing her to breath more regularly again. Claws-Guy placed two of the dangerous claws under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You join us on a little trip to a high-paying guild, and we become famous together?" She responded by spitting into his face, finding no words for his awful attitude.

"I'd take that as a no." another voice said. The girl looked over and saw the guy in the trees fiddling with the wrist of his glove, pulling it tighter around his hand, his side to the three. "Unless, Vaporeon mutants compliment you by spitting into your face."

"Well, who're you to tell, huh?" Claw-Guy exclaimed.

"Me? I'm an Absol Mutant Agent of Spirit Guild." he smirked, turning to look at them fully. "Perhaps the name 'Lone Shadow' is more recognizable?"

"Shit." cursed the male holding the girl. "He's high up on the scale for being the only Mute to ever get to Class 'A' without being in a team."

"Yes, and I am very proud of my title." 'Lone Shadow' said. "Mind moving out of here, please, and release the girl?"

"Like I'm taking orders from you!" Claw-Guy shouted angrily. "Let's go rough him up!"

"Wait, both of us?!" asked the other male.

"Yes, both of us!" Claws Guy shouted. "We've got the upper hand, two verses one, plus a hostage!" Reluctantly, the guy released her from his grip, and stood in front with his partner. The girl nearly choked seeing that they guy keeping his grip had four arms instead of two. The 'Absol Agent' stood in in a defensive position, and suddenly burst forward in a huge amount of speed. His hands, growing claws surrounded in dark shadows, slashed through the two, knocking them back onto the ground.

While down, he formed shadow-handcuffs around their wrists, effectively holding them both still. Slowly, he turned toward her, and she flinched, trying to get the beautiful fins on her arms back to normal. He took a step or two closer, and she curled up. What is he? She didn't know what a guild was. She didn't know if he was good or bad. What if she just helped her because she was a 'rare pokémute'? What _was _a pokémute, anyways?

She sat like that for a minute, hunched over, eyes closed, shivering, trying to find answers to all these questions, half afraid to face the guy that was steadily getting closer to her.

"You okay?" he asked with surprising gentleness. "Did they hurt you?"

"Uh...Uh-huh." she muttered, still not knowing what her name was, who she was, and what the heck she was, anyways. Slowly, she moved her hands from her fins, watching as they hung limply against her arms. 'Lone Ranger' examined one, and shook his head.

"I hate people like them. But it's nothing Bella can't fix." Bella? Who was Bella? "How'd you end up here, anyways? This place if filled with criminals, I'm surprised you didn't run into someone worse!"

"I-I don't know."

"Did they kidnap you? Do you need me to take you back to your family?"

"I don't even know if I have a family!" the girl yelled. "I don't know what a guild is, what a pokémute is, how I got here, or what my name is! I don't remember _anything!" _the boy in front of her watched as she sobbed. "I'm tired, and my head is pounding and I don't know what's going on!" Yes, she sounded childish and whiny, but she was fed up with not knowing what was going on or who all these people are.

"Calm down." Slade said slowly, he brought out a strange badge, and pressed something into the middle. Raising his arm, a burst golden of light surrounded the four people. The girl shrieked as a strange feeling washed over her. Really, it felt like every part of her body had exploded into tiny particles, floated around a bit, and then were trying to bring themselves back together.

As the light and the uncomfortable feeling faded away, she laid on the ground, taking deep breaths, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Take these two to the lockup. I caught them in an attempted kidnapping." Slade ordered.

"Yes, sir!" two other human-pokémon people said. They where actually quite young, a girl with pink hair and a swirl atop her head and a boy with teal and red elephant-like ears. She watched in shock and amazement as they each lifted one criminal with one hand, holding them over their heads and walking away.

"That was Emma and Mason. Emma's a Happpiny mutant and Mason is a Phamphy mutant."

"H-How did they do that? I couldn't get them off me to save my life, and they lifted them with only one hand!" the girl exclaimed.

"That's an HM, a 'Hidden Move'. You have to pass through certain certifications to obtain them, and it's kinda rare. I mean, even _I _don't have an HM. Those two are only kids, and they know Strength!" he smiled gently. "Their team name is Dynamic Duo. They've grown up together, and feel that they only need each other for quests."

"That's cute." the girl remarked quietly.

"Anyways," Slade continued to lift her into his arms bridal style, seeing that she couldn't walk with her tail. "This is the guild I mentioned earlier. It's called the Three Spirit Guild."

"Three Spirit? Where did that name come from?" the girl asked as he walked inside, staring up curiously at him.

"Well, it goes something like this. When the guild was first founded, they say it was made by the Spirit of Knowledge, Uxie, the Spirit of Willpower, Azelf, and the Spirit of Emotion, Mespirit. It was said those three traits, Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower make up the soul of every single mutant, thus, Three Spirit Guild."

"Does the Trio still have control of the guild?" she asked as the went down a few floors.

"No, it was only a rumor, anyways. You see," he knocked on a door with his foot. "A lot of people question the authenticity of the story being founded by the very beings that supposedly make up our souls."

"But why would someone lie about that?" the girl asked confusingly.

"It's unusual for a legend to found a guild. Sure, a well known hero, but never a legend, let alone three." the door opened, revealing a young woman, maybe nineteen years of age. She was wearing a long white skirt that reached her ankles with a black layer over the white layer. Her top was a black top with a white undershirt that revealed her stomach and straps that criss-crossed over her collar bones.

Her long hair seemed to be the darkest shade of gray before turning black, thrown into a ponytail, one single strand going down the middle of her face. Strange antennae popped up from where her ponytail tied, and big butterfly wings sprouted from her back, a yellow, red, and blue pattern on them.

"Ah, Slade, how are you?" she asked happily. "Another successful mission?" her eyebrow quirked up as she spotted the girl in his arms. "Saving a damsel in distress, hm?"

"In a way, Bella." Slade said, stepping inside and placing the girl gently onto a bed. "She was being attacked by some thugs, and doesn't remember anything. Not her type, her species, nothing."

"Not even her name?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't even know what a Pokémute is." Slade shrugged.

"Then we'll have to temporarily name her until she remembers her name." Bella looked at the injured fins and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, little one! We can fix this right up! Morning Sun!" A ball of pure white light formed in the her hands, and slowly, Bella brushed it over the fins. The girl was filled with a sense of warmth and security, watching in amazement as the fins no longer seemed crushed, and s[rung back to their original beauty.

"Um... Don't mind me asking... but what kind of mutant are you?" she asked shyly.

"Me? A Beautifly, of course!" she smiled, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now what should we name you, hm?"

"She looks like one of the mermaids that popped out of the ocean cove!" Emma and Mason came in, both looking at her with big, pretty eyes.

"That's it!" Bella snapped her fingers. "We'll name you Cove! Is that okay with you?" She thought about it silently. _Cove. _A unique name, but pretty nonetheless. Simply beautiful. Slowly, she nodded, and smiled. "Then Cove it is!" Bella exclaimed happily.

"We should introduce her to the other Eeveelution mutes!" exclaimed Mason.

"Oh, oh, and Guildmaster, too!" Emma said, both rushing out of the room, pulling Bella behind them.

"So... Do you know if I'm always going to have this tail?" Cove asked Slade. He shrugged.

"How would I know? Maybe Angela could tell you, she knows a lot about stuff like that."

"But-" she was cut off as a sudden flash of light surrounded her. Slowly, she felt her one fin separate into two. As the light faded away, both Slade and Cove were surprised to see that she now had legs. She was wearing a skirt, the same color as her tail, with the front end being much shorter than the back end. Around her ankles were two beaded anklets. She wore no shoes. She blinked. "Um..."

"Well, that answers that." Slade said, watching as Cove wiggled her toes curiously. She stood up, and tried walking, only to promptly fall down. "Easy, now." Slade said, catching Cove before she hit the ground. "You're not used to walking, are you?"

"No... Arceus, I feel stupid."

"Arceus? Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I actually remember a lot of stuff like that." Cove sat back down on the bed. "I know a lot about pokémon."

"Just pokémon?"

"And humans. I think at one point, we weren't morphed together like this, but two separate species of creatures." she looked up from her lap. "Is that possible?" Slade looked off to the side.

"You may not remember this segment in history, but about one hundred and fifty years ago, pokémon and humans got along great, fighting side by side. One day, though, several organizations brought war upon us, turning pokémon against humans. War raged for years, and the earth became desolated, and has been for a long time now. It was man verses pokémon. Machine verses power."

Slade turned to look back at Cove.

"See, it was decided equally by all the Gods above us, all of the pokémon, to punish both humans and pokémon for their fighting. _All _of them. They turned pokémon into Pokémon-Human-Mutants, and the same with humans. Now they were all the same, human-like body with aspects of pokémon. That's how we were created." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Now, we keep everything at peace with the guilds across the land."

"It's strange though," Cove said, staring out the window. "You'd think that, memory loss or not, that I would remember having a tail and fins. I mean, even the blue hair seems out of place."

"So you're claiming to know nothing of todays society, nor your name, but you feel that they body you inhabit doesn't feel right?"

"Something like that..."

"Hello, hello! We're back!" the two looked up as Bella and two other girls walked in.

One girl had on an outfit composed of oranges and reds. Her pants were fiery red-orange bedlah pants with gold ribbon at the ends around her ankles. Her top was a red-orange bandeau with intricate gold designs on it. Golden beads clinked together from the bottom of the top.

A deep red sash and two strings of golden beads wound around her waist, held at her hip with a large golden pin. The ends of the sash fell down to her lower leg. Around her lower arms were unattached sleeves with two golden bangles on each wrist. A gold necklace with rubies embedded with in it hung around her neck, along with a longer chain on with a diamond shaped shard of red glass with 火災 etched into it.

Her long hair reached to her lower back, was a deep dark red, and seemed to have light bits of orange here and there. Another sash was tied around her head in a headband formation, a golden yellow with deep red throughout it. Two strings of golden beads made an 'x' formation, tying to the sash and clipped into her slightly uneven bangs. Two red ears came up from behind the sash, and a strange flicker of hair stood up behind the beads, bright orange, looking almost like fire. Her tail, which seemed to be made of fire, flicked back and forth.

The second girl had bright electric yellow hair tied into a messy ponytail with a black ribbon. Her hair, also long, reached a little past her shoulder blades when it was up. Her bangs, much like the rest of her hair, were kinda messy. Two Jolteon ears popped up on top her head.

Her outfit consisted of black shorts with a white vest. The area over her chest, however, was black. Both articles of clothing hugged close to her body. A strange collar was around her neck, creating a V-neck, giving her a spiky white collar. A cape fell down her back, but seemed to split in two, the edges with triangular cuts in the end.

On her feet was a pair of yellow boots, going up to her thighs with triangular spikes cut into it and a black stripe going up the side. On her hands were fingerless yellow gloves with black wristbands.

"Hey, Cove, this is... wait a minute! You had a tail!" Bella exclaimed, point from her to Slade and back again. Immediately, she turned on the boy, grabbing his collar and shaking him back and forth. "What kind of freaky move did you use on the girl?!"

"Nothing, she did it herself!"

"BullSHIT!" Bella screamed, promptly punching Slade in the face.

"Ow, what they hell was that for you crazed woman?!"

"YOU HURT THE NEW MEMBER! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO **PAAAAAAAY!**"

"Arseus, please don't kill me!"

Cove blinked, slightly surprised by the fact that the sweet Beautifly-girl in front of her flipped personalities so suddenly.

"Ah, the daily brother-sister fight." the red girl said while placing a hand on her hip. "Guess we'll have to take it upon ourselves to introduce us to the her, huh, Elysia?"

"You know I hate that name..." the yellow girl grumbled. "Anyways, I'm Elysia, El for short. I'm the guilds Jolteon morph."

"And I'm Fina, the Flareon morph."

"Cove. I'm a..." she sat thoughtfully for a moment, trying to figure out what the guy said in the forest. "Vaporeon morph, I guess?"

"Hey, one of you guys help me beat this guy up!" Bella shouted as Slade hung limply from his shirt in Bellas hand, twitching a bit.

"Bella, he really didn't do anything." Cove said, standing up, although shaky. "Even if he did, then you don't have to beat the living daylights out of him..."

"You're right!" Bella said, releasing Slade, who fell to the floor with a groan. "You make him do hard labor! Go help Cook!"

o.0.o.0.o

**Wow, that must have been the longest chapter I ever wrote for chapter one... XD**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. Team Evolution

**Hey everyone! I'm updating this 'cause I'm bored. *shrugs***

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter 2_

_Team Evolution_

o.0.o.0.o

"Bella, please stop hurting Slade." Cove looked up from the two as a very pretty young woman in her early twenties walked into the room. She was tall, and wore a white kimono with ice blue edging the sleeves and the bottom. A red sash wound around her waist, and she had short, light grayish blue hair that barely went past her shoulders. Two strands, however, framed her face and nearly reached her stomach. The hair faded to purple as it got longer. Bella grumbled something, and reluctantly let go of her brother.

"Hey, Setsuko." El said with a wave. She turned towards Cove. "This is Setsuko. She's a Frosslass mute and our guild leaders' most trusted partner. Although," her voice dropped to a whisper. "She runs the guild more than Ari does!" Setsuko raised a hand to her mouth, kimono sleeve covering it, eyes closed.

"Do not speak unkindly towards Master Ari. He may have a few flaws,"

"A few?" Slade chuckled, interrupting her. "He constantly falls asleep and I swear he still only allows girls into the guild based on some of their... aspects."

"Flawed or not, Master Ari is a good man, and a fighter when need be." Setsuko said,kimono sleeve still to her lips. Slowly, she lowered her hand, folding them politely in front of her. "He's gotten better about his flirtatious ways, and you know that as well as I do."

"You're only defending him 'cause you think he's cute~!" Fina sang to Coves right. Setsukos cheeks seemed to go pink for a second before she regained control.

"Ridiculous. I am only an assistant. It would be unprofessional to like him in such a way." She turned towards Cove. "Cove, I presume?"

"I-I guess." Cove said.

"Full out case of amnesia." Bella said. "Can't remember a thing about herself, or this world for the matter."

"I understand that." Setsuko said. "I see you've met Fina and Elysia."

"It's _El_." El said with distaste. "Don't you guys know what a nickname is?"

"Master Ari wants to see all three of you, and if you don't mind, Slade," she looked up at the Absol boy. "He wants you to report what happened." Slade shrugged.

"So long as he listens." Setsuko led the four through the halls of the guild, Cove had to stop to stare at several parts of the guild, especially when she got to the commons. It was amazingly beautiful. A huge crystal hung in the middle of the ceiling, and the entire half of one room were completely made of glass. Cove then realized that the windows were underwater, casting glimmering shadows across the room, making the crystal seemingly shine with a thousand different colors. She noticed several different mutants swimming through the water, a few of the smaller ones waving at her through the glass.

"Amazing, huh?" El said, nudging her elbow. Cove could only nod.

"I've been in the guild for about a year now, and I'm still amazed by the sight." Fina said, watching as Slade exited the Guildmasters room. He let out a huff, muttering profanities under his breath as he walked up a spiral staircase, probably leading up and out of the guild.

"Ah, Lone Shadows going out on his own again." El said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Is he coming back?" Cove asked, alarmed. Fina raised an eyebrow.

"Eventually. He doesn't like Ari that much." Fina explained. "He used to look up to him like a brother or something, I guess. But a mission Ari took about six years ago made him loose his motivation. I'm not sure what the exact details were, but he just sorta sleeps a lot now. And drinks."

"Cove, Fina, El," Setsuko stepped out, and gestured them inside. The three went into the room, and Cove stopped to look around. The room was sky blue and huge test-tube like structures lined the wall with electricity crackling inside it. It lit up the whole room. Gray clouds were above them, and strangely, clouds made up the floor as well. Cove had no idea how she was able to walk on the substance, but pushed to the back of her mind. It looked like she was in the middle of two storms!

In the middle was a man around twenty years old, sitting cross legged. His golden brown hair was spiked up stylishly, black and yellow ears coming from the sides of his head. His tank top was white in the middle with orange surrounding it. A brown trench coat was over his form, a few tears in some places, the sleeves ending just a little above his wrists. Brown gloves covered his hands, and he wore black pants and combat boots. He had a long black tail with a large, yellow, lightening shaped end. Headphones covered his ears, his eyes were closed, breathing slow and steady.

"He's asleep." Fina said in disbelief. "Wasn't he awake just minutes ago...?" Setsuko smiled softly and shook his shoulder.

"Master Ari, time to wake up." she said softly.

"Meh?" Ari asked blinking his orange eyes open. He rubbed his eyes with his gloved fist yawning. "Oh, hey Setsuko."

"You fell asleep again, Master."

"Oh, Setsuko, didn't I say to stop calling me "Master"?"

"Yes Master." Setsuko said.

"Then stop it!" he said with a laugh. "We're all friends here." Setsuko blinked.

"Alright, Ari-san." she responded. Ari facepalmed.

"Aye, Why did you wake me up?" Setsuko walked over to Cove, Fina, and El.

"You know Fina and El, but this here is Cove, a Vaporeon mute. She's suffering amnesia, and is unable to live in our world in her own. I believe that she, El, and Fina should form a Team together. That way, Cove could not only experience the guild, but also, all of them could grow as valuable members."

"If they want to form a team, then have at it. I've got nothing against it." Ari yawned. He waved his hand and a large screen appeared in front of him, some questions and a lens underneath them for the three girls to fill in the blanks. "Fill out your information here. You," he turned towards Cove. "Have to register as s member of the guild. Setsuko..."

"Yes, Ari-san." Setsuko sighed, and closed both her eyes. She opened one, and instead of ice blue, it was a deep violet. A strange beam of light flashed out of her eye, and pierced Cove in her heart. She let out a short gasp, and found she was completely frozen as Setsuko seemed to probe her mind. Slowly, the Frosslass girl seemed to give up, and shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Ari-san, all I'm getting is her age."

"You're powers are only so limited. It must be pretty serious case of amnesia is not even you can get to her memories." Ari rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So I guess you'll stay as Cove, then. How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Setsuko answered simply.

"Hey, like us!" El exclaimed, nudging Fina with her elbow. The said flareon morph took a step forward, and read the guidelines for forming a team.

"Um, Ari..." Fina glanced at the Raichu mute. "You /sure/ this is the form for forming a team within the guild?"

"Of course it is! What else would it be?" he read it over, and choked."GAH!" it quickly disappeared before anyone else could see it. "Sorry! Sorry, big mistake!" He waved his hand, and another bunch of glowing letters appeared in front of them. "/There/. That's it. That's it." he sighed. "Fina, repeat anything that you read from before and I will personally feed you to Kyreum." Fina rolled her eyes, knowing the young man would never do such a thing.

The three girls continued to fill out their information, Cove, as much as she knew, before Ari turned towards them again.

"Now this is your adventure bag." he said, giving them a brown satchel. Three symbols was etched onto the flap. A drip of water, a tiny flame, and a small lightening bolt. "These symbols here represent you and your type. You can probably guess who's who, right?" El rolled her eyes and Cove nodded politely. "Anytime a new member joins your team, another symbol will appear. Inside," he pulled out a map and a badge similar to that of which Slade had. "Is your wonder map and your Adventure Badge. The Wonder Map will show you where you and your allies are at any given moment, and your Adventure Badge can automatically teleport you back to the guild." he yawned. "Ah well, I did my part. Setsuko, do the rest."

"Yes, Ari-san." Setsuko nodded, leading the new team out of the room. Ari did not respond, for he had already fallen back asleep.

o.0.o.0.o

"And finally, this is the job and quest boards." Setsuko waved her arm near the boards. Fina and El had long since left, both getting their home ready for a third person, but Cove hung around Setsuko while she showed her around. They covered the lunch hall where she met Buddy, the mountain of a pokèmute. He was an Embour mute, his fire coming in handy when cooking. She showed them the dorms, introducing her to a few other mutes, and the tour was finally coming to an end.

"What's the difference between quests and jobs?" Cove asked curiously, reading a few of the quests.

"Quests are requests and missions from townsfolk, often to rescue people or to find a lost item. They usually pay very little, but the townsfolk also seem to have an abundance of rare or useful items on hand, and will often give you one or two in gratitude." she lead her over across the hall to the job board. Here, Cove noticed some sketches of dark, shady looking pokèmutes. "Jobs are specific requests from the police force to capture criminals. This is more dangerous, but the pay is much higher."

"Excuse me." a young man around eighteen suddenly appeared in front of them out of nowhere. His entire outfit consisted to dark grays and browns, accented with yellow here and there. A gray cloak fell down his back, hood pulled loosely over his head. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders, some, as far as Cove could tell, was loosely tied back while most covered the left of his face. Crimson eyes scanned the job board.

Cove gasped and stumbled back at his sudden appearance, caught by another person.

"Hey, you must be new around here." the boy, also close to seventeen or eighteen, said flirtatiously. "I'm Coren." His black hair was spiked up tremendously, and blue ears stuck out from the side of his head. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to his elbows, three yellow bands around each sleeve. His pants were black to the knee and then turned blue. The boots on his feet were also blue, and a black scarf wound around his neck. One fingerless glove covered his right hand, and a sleek black tail with a four pronged star on the end flicked back and forth.

"Oh, a newbie~!" Another male exclaimed. This one had pink, shoulder length hair and aquamarine eyes. A swirl of hair came atop his head, and pink ears stuck up from the sides of his head. He had on a pink t shirt, a white vest over the shirt, with light pink pants, a white swirling design going down the sides. Pink boots were on his feet, and a light tan jacket was worn loosely across his frame. A red design went across the bottom of the jacket. "Hi! I'm Asher!"

"Um..." Cove was unsure what to say at the sudden bombardment of crazed young men. Coren was still holding her, even though she had steadied herself, and Asher was trying to glomp her in a hug. She looked around and let out a groan as another one came towards them, hands in the pockets of purple jeans, close-cut hair covered with large headphones. He had on a black t-shirt with a purple sweatshirt accented with yellow. Red suspenders hung loosely from the belt loops of his jeans, and purple sneakers covered his feet.

"/Well.../" she thought dully. "/At least he looks normal./"

"HEY, GRAVES!" he yelled to the male at the job board at an earsplitting level. "ANY GOOD JOBS BEEN POSTED?!"

"Oh, Clamor, you made the pretty lady faint." Coren said, now supporting Cove by her arms as the swirls in her eyes spun.

"Coren!" Fina roared, coming to see what all the commotion was about. Coren immediately dropped Cove and made a beeline towards Fina.

"Oh, Fina, how my heart urns to hold you once again~!" he sang.

"Hold this you pervy cheater!" Fina exclaimed as her fist, now engulfed in flames, smashed into Corens face. El rolled her eyes, and kneeled next to Cove as she looked around nervously.

"Who are they?" Cove asked as Asher began a happy dance and Clamor was yelling random things at Slade, who had just walked in at the time. Graves seemed oblivious to all the action, still studying the job board.

"Team Crash." El stated simply. "Asher, the wigglytuff mute, Graves the dusknior mute, Clamor the Loudred mute, and Coren the Luxray mute. They formed about last year."

"Are they always like this?"

"Yeah. Graves has the worlds BIGGEST ego. Huge narcissist. Clamor, well, is clamorous. Very loud and loves parties. Asher is always happy like that on a regular basis. Very optimistic. And Coren is just a huge flirt."

"What happened between him and Fina?" Cove asked watching as the Flareon mute blasted him with a flamethrower.

"Oh, um... I'm not to sure myself. I think they dated, and then broke up. Guess the break up fight was real nasty."

"Huh..." Cove said curiously.

"HEY!" Clamor shouted from across the room. "I HEAR THERE'S A NEW TEAM! WHO'RE THEY?!"

"Clamor, tune it down!" Slade exclaimed. "Cove isn't used to your shouting yet!"Clamor blinked.

"Oh. Okay then." he said, speaking at a much quieter level. "Sorry. Name's Clamor."

"I've heard." Cove responded.

"Here's one." Graves said. "Easy C-Class mission with high pay."

"AL-Alright!" Clamor exclaimed, lowering his voice before he uttered the word at an earsplitting level.

"Coren, Asher, c'mon." Graves said, pulling a piece of paper o the board. "Let's go."

"Anyways," Setsuko said, watching the other team go. "As El said, that was Team Crash. They're a B-Class Team."

"B-Class?" Cove asked.

"There are currently four classes of teams. The C-Class is the easiest. B-Class is intermediate, and A-Class is hard." Setsuko explained.

"What's the fourth class?" Cove asked.

"The coveted S-Class." Fina said. "That's every guild mutes dream to become am S-Class pokèmute. You're considered a legend, and you get to actually leave the country for certain missions."

"But it takes a lot of work, and to qualify for the S-Class, you have to take a test by yourself or with your team." El said. "The only S-Class in this guild is Ari himself, and only a few A-Class. Most others are C and B class."

"And the best part is that you get to decide when you're ready for the A-Class. The missions you choose are all up to you." Fina said with a nod.

"But as of now, I'll choose a quest for you as a beginners mission." Setsuko said, walking back to the quest board. "Ah, here's one." She pulled off a piece of paper, holding it out to Cove, she took it, and read it aloud.

"'Help! My precious,precious sunglasses were stolen! I have no confidence without them... And desperately need them for a tournament coming up...' requested by Kaleb the Krookidile." Cove said. "Stolen?"

"Simply deduced as a prank, whereas we got a quest just the other day..." Setsuko trailed off, pulling a second piece of paper off the wall.

"I lost an item I stole as a prank! Now the owner desperately needs it back, and I need help finding it..." El read, raising an eyebrow. "Requested by Pip the Pichu and Sara the Meowth."

"Let's take both." Fina said. "Setsuko, think that you could get the two together so that we can clear this up when we come back?" Setsuko nodded.

"It won't be difficult." she promised. "Good luck!"

o.0.o.0.o

**So did you all like it? I love Setsuko and Ari~! I love 'em!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. Cove vs Crobat!

**Well, only eight reviews so far... but I won't give up!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter 3_

_Cove Verses Crobat!_

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, where y'all going?" Cove looked around, and nearly screeched when Slade came out of the tree, hanging upside down by his legs.

"Arceus, don't do that, you Baka!" El exclaimed. Slade scrunched his eyebrows together,

"Baka?" he asked. Swiftly, he got out of the tree, landing firmly on his feet in front of the girls. "Says the trio who's going on a mission without proper equipment. Have you even given the poor girl a tour of the town yet?"

"No, not everyone can be as perfect as you." Fina said sarcastically. Cove adjusted the Adventure Bag on her shoulder, and smiled.

"I would like to see around the town real quick. It's only noon... And I haven't really eaten much since you found me." she said, twisting some of her hair around her finger. "Besides, we can always do this mission later... It's not like it'll be increasingly difficult so long as we talk to Pip and Sara."

"Are those two at it again?" Slade asked with an eye roll. "They have good intentions at heart, but..."

"They get sidetracked," El said with a sigh. "Trust me, this isn't the first time my little brother played a prank." Cove looked at her with a questioning glance. "Pips my little brother. He's living with my mum while I stay at Fina's."

"Why don't you just live with your mom?" Cove asked innocently.

"'Cause I made some mistakes and got disowned for it." El said like one would say 'I got my paycheck this week and got a vanilla ice cream with it.'. "She wasn't to proud of my choice to join a guild." El shrugged. "But I don't care. I'll see Pip as much as I want before she can stop me."

An awkward silence.

"ANYWAYS," Fina said loudly to clear away the awkwardness. She gestured towards a stand and smiled. "This is the town, Sakura Cherī known for the Sakura and Cherry Trees." she smiled. "It's small, but completely adorable and homey!"

The four walked down the cobblestone streets, Cove admiring the quaintness of the town. It reminded her much of an mid-evil town from eastern Europe...

She paused. Europe? Where was that?

"Hey! Cove! You're getting left behind!" El yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"S-sorry! Coming!" she exclaimed. She'd figure out later. For all she knew, she could've heard it from a townsperson!

o.0.o.0.o

"Ah, what a good meal!" Slade exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head. Fina stared widemouthed at her now empty wallet.

"HOW COME YOU MADE ME PAY?!" she exclaimed.

"Because Cove has no money, El saved all hers in the bank, and I left my wallet at home today." Slade said with a shrug.

"Great." Fina muttered. "I'm completely broke."

"How are we going to pay for supplies?" Cove wondered. Slade didn't hear her, for Fina was to busy yelling. "Slade?" she pulled at his jacket sleeve, surprised that a black wallet fell from the sleeve. Fina fell silent, staring at the slightly bulging item, before snatching it away.

"Forgot your wallet, Eh?" she asked darkly.

"Wah! Fina, nooo! Not my wallet!" Slade exclaimed.

"Cheapskate!" Fina exclaimed, taking out the bill and taking out the money that Slade owed her. "That's for your portion of the meal." she said. "And as for the fact that you were not very gentlemanly, you have to help us pay for our supplies!"

"What?! No way! I've got rent to make! Bills to pay!" Slade said. "I can't go around giving you money!"

"It won't be much, I'm sure." Cove said. "None of us have very much money, but when we do, we can support ourselves on our own." she smiled. "No need for you to worry." Slade looked at her for a long moment before scowling.

"_Fine._" he said. "But I'm only doing this because I'm seriously afraid that Fina will, literally, light a fire under my ass!" Again walking down the cobblestone streets, Cove smiled as children ran by them.

"Seeing that I have no intention of paying for some crazy expensive items, I'll say lets start with berries." Slade said,turning towards an outdoor supermarket. Cove had to admit, like the rest of the town, it was quaint. Small wooden stands with awnings lined the street, vendors crying out their items, trying to coax passerby's into buying.

"What'll berries do to help us?" Cove asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"See, like pokèmon, we all have a Hit points or Power Points, aka, our HP and our PP." Slade said while Fina and El examined some berries. "The juices from berries can heal certain status aliments like burns or frost bite when they come into contact with the skin. Other berries you have to drink the juice or eat the berry in order to heal, like paralysis or poison. Certain berries also provide healing HP." Cove nodded.

"Sounds like some crazy berries." she said. Slade chuckled at her awe, but nearly gagged on air as Fina gestured Cove over, filling the bag with berries. This is going to cost him a pretty penny...

o.0.o.0.o

"And we're off!" exclaimed El as the trio set off to the cave where Pip and Sara claimed to have last seen the sunglasses. "According to the Wonder Map, the Sea Cove is a relatively simple dungeon, not at all hard to get through."

"And all the pokèmorphs are usually level five to ten, water types, ground types, and the occasional zubat morph." Fina mused. "May be slightly problematic for me, but should be no problem for you two."

"Shouldn't be a problem for any of us, we're level twenty pokèmutes!" El exclaimed. Cove blinked.

"Quick question!" she said. "What's the difference between age and level?"

"Simple: Age is our age. Another year passes, we gain another year. Levels don't define our age,if that's what you're wondering." Fina said. "Levels increase with the amount of experience we gain. Right now, judging by your strength and move set, your at least a level twenty Vaporeon pokèmute, which is good, considering that we may grow levels equally."

This continued for a while, simple chattering, a few easy battles, nothing to important or challenging.

"This should be the end..." Fina said, reading from the wonder map. Cove looked at the small cavern. The sand felt cool and damp under her bare feet, and a large waterfall fell at the back wall, more smaller waterfalls falling along more edges of the cavern.

"This must be connected to the ocean." Cove said, smelling salt on the air. "This is where Pip last was with the sunglasses?"

"Yes, but I don't see them anywhere." El said, looking around. "And the quest was posted to recently for erosion or something like that to bury them."

"Maybe another pokèmute got them." Fina suggested.

"Maybe..." Cove mumbled. The three girls continue to search for the item, still coming up with nothing.

"I guess you were right, Fina." El said, stretching. "Nuthen."

"Nothing?" a new voice said. Suddenly, Fina fell forward. Cove noticed an X mark on her back that glowed purple for a moment before disappearing. Fina began shivering. "Well there certainly is _something _here." Suddenly, a man around twenty years old flew down in front of them.

He was tall, and was wearing a white dress shirt with a purple tie. He had on black pants with black loafers, and purple suspenders dangling from the waistband. A dark violet-nearly black-trench coat was around his frame, and two purple belts wound in a criss-cross formation around his waist, over the trench coat. Several vile's hung from the belts, and what looked like a police hat sat atop his head, a silver bat-like image on the cap.

Purple hair peeked out from under the cap, and bright red eyes flared at them from under the shadows of the brim of the hat. Four bat wings came from his back, holding him aloft in the air. Cove noticed a pair of red sunglasses dangling from his belt, and nudged El. She seemed to notice them too, and nodded.

"Who are you?" Demanded Cove. The man gawked at her.

"Who _doesn't _know who I am?" he exclaimed. Cove just raised her eyebrow. "_Fine. _If you must know, I am Ri! Leader of the Night Venom guild!"

"Shit." El cursed from beside Cove. "Cove, we're in trouble here!"

"Who is he?"

"Night Venom is a guild of pokémutes who specialize mostly in poison! The poison their victims and bargain for an antidote in exchange for items." she paused. "They never give the antidote, thought."

"That's horrible!"

"Horrible indeed." smirked Ri. "You're friend over there-I believe you called her Fina?-she's dying." he pulled out some viles, and mixed the contents absentmindedly, as if not caring what got mixed or that they were below them. "See, I used something pretty strong on her. I'm surprised she hasn't died yet." El rolled her eyes, and began to dig sitris berries out of the wonder bag.

"Feed these to Fina. I'll take care of him." she turned back towards Ri, and smirked. "Ri, I challenge you!" Ri smirked, watching as electricity crackled around El.

"Alright, make it through my little friends," he snapped his fingers, and pokémutes that Cove guessed all came from the 'bat pokémon' identification group surrounded him. "And then we'll fight." Cove ground her teeth together as she squeezed some of the Sitris berry juice into Fina's mouth. Cove waited for the effects to kick in, waiting for Fina's fever to go down, for the shivering to stop.

"Not working to well, is it?" she heard behind her. Cove whipped around to see Ri directly behind her. He smirked, and continued speaking. "Sitris berries won't work, mainly because Sitris berry juice is mixed into the concoction, thus making it ineffective." Out of the corner of her eye, Cove saw El release a burst of electricity to the foes around her, knocking some out. Slowly, Cove stood.

"I'll challenge you for the antidote." she said. "If I win, you give it to me to cure my friend." Ri arched an eyebrow.

"And what if I win?" he asked. Cove looked down.

"Then I'll take her place."

o.0.o.0.o

**And done! Hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. A Hidden Move

**Hi everyone! I'm updating this again. I love this idea.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or the designs for many of the characters, most of which belong to, were designed by, and was given permission to use by RoCkBat on deviantart. If you are curious for seeing the designs, I highly suggest you look at them.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Four_

_A Hidden Move_

o.0.o.0.o

Ri smirked down at Cove while she stared up determinedly. Did this first-timer seriously believe that she had half a chance in hell at beating a guild boss?

"So you'll willingly accept death for your friend?" he asked.

"If I loose." Cove responded. Ri smirked, closed his eyes, and shook his head. This girl truly was stupid.

"Fine, then." Ri said. He suddenly seemed to move so fast that he almost disappeared in a few mere moments. Soon, he was high above her, almost taunting her. "Catch me if you can!"

Cove jumped up, looking up at him, determination sparking in her features. She looked up at one of the waterfalls falling around her. Grinding her teeth together, she dove into one, feeling slightly surprised as her legs melded back together into the tail. After a short moment of flailing, Cove found herself swimming up the waterfall, against the current quickly and swiftly, as if she used the tail a thousand other times before.

Before she knew it, she was side by side with dark guild leader. Glancing at him to make sure her shot was accurate, she shot a water pulse from her hands at him. It hit, drenching him. He paused, glancing at her.

"Seems I underestimated you." he growled. His hands glowed purple, and he thrust his hands into the waterfall. Cove leapt from that one to the one nearest to her to avoid the attack, watching as the waterfall that text to her turned a sickening purple, the toxic purple spreading through the crystal blue water. A twinge of anger rippled through Cove, watching as the waters became toxic. Still hovering in the other waterfall, she let loose a water pulse at Ri. This hit also, but he didn't seem to bothered by it.

He smirked, forming a sparking purple orb in his hands. Holding it above his head, it crackled, attracted to the water around them. Cove flinched as the poisonous electricity jolted through her body. She coughed up air bubbles. Being a water type gave her extended air breathing, but not full, able-to-breathe-underwater abilities. She would have to work on it later.

Taking a flying dive out of the waterfall, she powered up a Quick Attack and rammed into Ri. Taking a breath of air, she dove back into the next waterfall. Whipping around, she came face to face with Ri. Hands once again glowing purple, he thrust them into the waterfall.

She gasped as the crystal clear water turned toxic purple like the first one. It wasn't long until she felt the poison lugging her down. She leapt out of the waterfall and into the next one. She blinked, the poison messing with her mind. Healing moves... she had a healing move... Arceus, what was it called?!

"Auqa Ring!" she exclaimed as she became surrounded in a bright blue light. Slowly, she began to heal a little, casting a light over the other waterfalls. She felt that she didn't get enough of the power of the move to heal herself of the poison. She grunted, and decided on her final move in her moveset.

"Waterfall!"

o.0.o.0.o

Call it a premonition. Call it instinct. Whatever it was, the minute Coren and the rest of Team Crash stepped into Beach Cove to find the leader of the Night Venom guild, he _knew _something was wrong. He was bolting, no pun intended, through the cavern at amazing speed, leaving Graves, Clamor, and Asher far behind him. He rounded the corner into the bottom of the dungeon, and literally saw red.

It was the damn Slade, standing over _his _Fina. She was unconscious, and looked to be really sick. He wasn't thinking clearly. All that registered was that Fina was weak and defenseless, and another man was standing over her.

"What the hell, man?!" exclaimed Slade as Coren's fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You're asking me?! What did you _do _to her?!" Coren shot back, looking up from Fina as he knelt over her.

"Nothing! I found them like this!" Slade said.

"It's true, Coren." he looked up at El, who stood nearby with a hand on her hip. She looked slightly beat up, but considering the massive amount of fainted pokémutes around her, it made sense. "He strode in here, helped me beat up some of these guys, and was checking up on Fina's condition while I cleared up the last of them." Coren raised his eyebrows.

"You took them all down yourself?" he asked. "This is your first mission as a team, right?"

"Yeah. The real problem was the boss, Ri." El said. "Knew I'd be an issue, so tried to take me down with poison that isn't curable by Sitris berries. Unfortunately, he got Fina by mistake."

"You tried everything? The Sitris berries didn't work at all?" Coren asked, now cradling Fina in his arms. Her head lolled limply into him, her breaths quick and shallow, as if the air was constricting her lungs instead of filling them. El shook her head.

"I watched Cove try over and over again. Nothing was working. Then Ri came down-"

"Ri talked to her? What did he say?" demanded Slade. El shook her head.

"I don't know." she said. Fina groaned, and the three immediately snapped their attention back to her.

"Fina? You still with us?" Coren asked, voice barely above a whisper. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes, determination flaring in the red orbs.

"Cove... challenged him... f-for... an-anti-antidote. Die... if... loss." she gasped out between pauses before falling unconscious again.

"Fina? Fina!" exclaimed Coren, trying to see if she would wake up again. Slade widened his eyes while El swore.

"She challenged the boss?!" exclaimed El. "You can't be serious!"

"It seems she is." Slade said. "Cove doesn't have much experience. This could be bad."

"Much experience? She has little to none! And even if she had experience, she doesn't remember anything! If she was or is a part of a guild, she doesn't remember!" El exclaimed. "She just traded her life away!"

"Sh!" Coren suddenly said. His blue ears twitched. "Listen." Closing his eyes, still cradling Fina, he listened, the room deadly silent. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. "Get cover!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, small at first, but slowly grew louder and louder. Coren was already across the room, Fina in his arms, pressed against the wall. Slowly, El and Slade looked up.

"Oh. My. Arceus." said Slade. El just stared. They looked at each other, and then, in a flash, they were right beside Coren. No sooner than placing themselves against the wall, a wall of water suddenly crashed down from above, rumbling the cavern with such force that all of them were sure that it would surely collapse. Thankfully, it didn't.

"It's a Hidden Move." Slade said, almost in awe. "Waterfall." Slowly, the huge attack faded away, leaving Cove with her tail, floating among the last few droplets of water. With a flash of blue, her tail was replaced with her legs and skirt, and she was lowered to the ground. In her right hand was a pair of sunglasses and a small, glass vial. Her left hand was a limp Ri.

She was holding him by the collar of his jacket, and he was sitting slumped, head ducked forward, arms laying limply next to him. His wings looked soaked and sodden, also limp on his back. He had fainted.

They stood there for a while, staring at each other. Cove suddenly pitched forward, puking up anything that she held in her stomach.

"Cove!" Coren was beside her, still holding Fina close. "You have the antidote?" Wiping her mouth, Cove nodded, passing the vial onto him, and then fell over.

"My stomach hurts." she said. Slade placed a hand to her forehead, and then reached into his pocket, bringing out a yellow vile.

"No fever, but you're a little clammy, so it's probably just normal toxic poisoning." he said, uncorking the vile, and holding it to her lips. "Drink this, it's an antidote." Cove practically swallowed the potion in two gulps. She suddenly felt a warm wave wash over her, and all at once, her minor symptoms of poisoning were gone. "It works against poisoning caused by moves," Slade continued. "But when it's a handmade concoction," he glanced at Fina and Coren. Coren had long since tossed the empty vile aside, and watched in amazement as Fina began to stir.

"Fina? You okay?" Coren asked.

"Why the hell are you touching me?!" exclaimed Fina as she pushed him away. El let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, she's fine now. Still rejecting you, Coren." Slade said while shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Fina?" Cove asked the blushing flareon-morph.

"Y-Yeah." she managed. "Just fine."

"AW MAN!" Clamor exclaimed in his earsplitting voice as he and the rest of Team Crash entered the small cavern. "We missed all the action!" Asher pouted when he realized this.

"Coren, you ditched us." the Wigglytuff mute whined. "Why you do that to us?!" he was practically bawling now. Graves shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Why do I even bother to associate myself with you people?" he grumbled. He glanced at the unconscious Ri, and back Team Evolution. "Did you knock him out?"

"Cove did." El said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "Fina got poisoned badly, and I took care of the grunts. And speaking of which," she turned to Cove. "How come you never told us you knew a hidden move?" Cove blinked.

"I really didn't know it was a hidden move." she answered bashfully.

"Whatever, let's just get these guys to prison." Slade said, bringing out his Adventure Badge. Cove pulled out her teams badge, as did Asher with his. "Three should be enough to teleport a whole guild, right?"

"I guess." El shrugged.

"Good. Then when we get down to business." he smirked. "Splitting the rewards!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Later that evening..._

o.0.o.0.o

It was quiet. Silence and the crashing of waterfalls surrounded a young woman as she entered the cavern of Beach Cove.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties, yet her azure eyes seemed to be wise beyond just a mere few twenty-three years. Long purple hair fell in thick waves down her back, and almost seemed to ripple like the ocean with each movement. She wore a dress with long, tight sleeves that had diamonds cut into it, revealing her pale skin. The front of the dress was white, while the area around her sides and back were azure blue. On her feet were simple blue fats, and on her head, just above the crest of her purple bags, sat a tiara with a large, hexagonal crest with two prongs at the base. Two white ribbons seemed to come from her back, and wavered around her, as if the wind was constantly blowing. Finally, the scabbard of a sword hung at her waist, a silver hilt shining with a sapphire in the moonlight from above her.

Seeing the poisoned water that fell from the waterfalls, she scowled, and thrust her hands into the toxic water of the falls nearest to her. With a flash of blue light, the water was instantly crystal clear again. She repeated the process again with the second waterfall.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. Upon instinct, she reacted by grabbing the person and hurling him over her shoulder across the room. Hitting the wall with a slam, she shot an Ice Beam at his right hand, locking him in place. With one swift movement, the woman pulled out her sword, the silver tip mere centimeters from the attackers neck.

"Ah, Suicune," a voice said. "I thought you would've been used to that old trick by now." the ice around his fist crackled for a moment, before shattering due to his hand being engulfed in flames. He reached up, and with the back of his hand, pushed the weapon from his throat.

Like Suicune, he was perhaps in his early twenties, but with gold eyes wise beyond his years. His hair was brown, spiked up stylishly, and pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, as if this was an attempt to tame his crazy hair. He wore a red-brown jacket with a tan undershirt. The jacket seemed to hang loosely on his frame, and wore pants of a brown color. Around his upper arms and knees where dark gray bands, gray shoes on his feet. Light gray spikes seemed to emerge from his back, as well as a wavy white cape that fluttered with every movement. At the crest of his bangs was a three pronged gold crown, and at his hip was a sword scabbard, the golden hilt gleaming with the red gemstone that was embedded within it.

"Entei." Suicune said, letting out a low sigh. With one swift swing, the sword was back in it's scabbard at her waist. "Why do you insist on doing that when you know it'll just end the same way, over and over again?" Entei rolled his eyes, came forward, and playfully flicked her forehead.

"Because it's amusing to see your face fall into something other than stoic calmness." he shrugged. Suicune scoffed, obviously not amused.

"Why don't you go 'amuse' yourself by bothering Raikou?" Suicune said, crossing her arms.

"Raikou is no fun." Entei shrugged. "He's always glaring down at villages. I mean, it's been, what? A couple of centuries since this 'punishment'," he put air quotes around the word 'punishment'. "Was inflicted upon us? He needs to get over the fact that he's part human."

"Raikou had a large distrust for humans in the war after they attacked him and caused scarring to his face. One can't blame him for being so bitter when he is now half of that which he hates." Suicune said coldly.

"But it's not like us legends have it hard." Entei persisted. "I mean, we get to keep our youth forever. Normal pokémutes grow old and die. Plus we get signature moves, abilities, and items."

"But we also do not have a name we can call our own." Suicune said bitterly. "We are simply called by the name that Arceus gave us, thousands of years ago, when we were created."

"Technically, Ho-oh created us three." Entei pointed out. Suicune glared at him.

"Regardless of what happened, nothing differentiates us."

"What's to differentiate?" Entei asked. "There's only one of us. There only can be one of us. Only one Entei, one Suicune, one Raikou, one legendary to hold the name." Suicune said nothing at this.

"Can you sense it?" Suicune asked Entei. He blinked.

"What?"

"Dark guilds are popping up left and right." Suicune said. "Something's corrupting them."

"We can't step in yet, you know that." Entei said. "Besides, we have another mission to pay attention to."

"I'm leaving." Suicune said suddenly.

"Same place next time?" Entei asked. "Shall I drag Raikou?" Suicune glanced at him, inches from the waterfall in front of her.

"Do what you please, Entei." she said before hopping up and running along the water with surprising swiftness and speed before disappearing into the night.

o.0.o.0.o

**Meh. Pretty good, I guess.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. The Twins

**Hey everyone! We're gonna be introducing some new characters today~!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon or the designs for some of the characters, which rightfully belong to RoCkBaT.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Five_

_The Twins_

o.0.o.0.o

"Koli!" exclaimed a girl in mostly purple as her twin slammed into the wall next to her. Switching her attention back to the enemy, she paused, took a deep breath, and used the move Calm Mind. She let out a sigh of content as serene calmness washed over her, making her more focused.

This girl, named Giselle, was an Espeon mutant. Her light violet hair going only to her mid back, tied with white ribbons at the end. Hair framed her face, ends also tied with white ribbons, bangs falling evenly across her forehead. Espeon ears popped from her head, laying flat instead of sticking up, with a silver tiara with a red gem in the middle across her forehead, over her bangs. Her eyes were violet mixed with gray. She wore a dress made of what looked like purple and light violet, borderline white, ribbons. Of course, she wore shorts of a darker shade underneath the dress so that she would be able to move around easier. Her shoes were a darker shade of purple, showing her toes, with thick purple ribbons and thinner silver ribbons. A couple of purple, both dark and light shades, silver, and white bangles dangled from her wrists, moon, sun, and star charms clinking against the metal with each movement. Her forked tail quivered, predicting the move. She dodged to the side, in front of her twin sister, Koli.

As hard as it was to believe, the Umbreon mutant pushing herself off the floor. Her hair was black as night tied in a ponytail, eyes crimson red. Loose hair hung by her face, while even bangs went across her forehead. Umbreon ears hung flat instead of sticking up, an Umbreon tail making itself evident by flicking back and forth in annoyance. A thin gray ribbon was stretched across the bangs hairline, a yellow ring hanging down over her bangs. A scarf was tied around her neck, white around her neck, fading to black as it fluttered down to her knees. Circles accented the scarf, red in the white area and yellow in the black area. Her outfit looked like that of a ninja, a full outfit of black, covering her chest and down to her knees.A gray tanktop was under the black, a red sash around her waist, yellow bands wrapped around her knees. Like her sister, her shoes were black, showed her toes, and was accented with yellow. Under her pants were gray shorts, yellow rings on her thighs. Finally, unattached gray sleeves were under unattached black sleeves, going from her wrists to just under her shoulders. Yellow accented the sleeves, making a circular design on them.

"We need to retreat." Giselle said quietly. "You won't last much longer, and I'm useless in battle, you know that."

"Hn." Was all Koli said in response. She whipped out two daggers from her belt, and rushed forward, stepping over the bodies of fallen, free pokémutes. She slashed at one of the dark guild members, then fatally wounded another. Giselle just stood by, trying to heal any of the pokémutes around her that have not... moved on yet.

That was what these two were, Giselle and Koli Crosswire, members of no guild, only guardians of their village. Koli was the fighter, with powerful attacks and agility, able to dodge and fire in literally seconds. A dark type she was, it seemed like she could almost disappear into the shadows with her power. Giselle, on the other hand, was not a fighter, nor was she fast. She was considered a 'protector'. Her moveset made up Protect, Morning Sun, Calm Mind, and her only attacking move, Psychic. Strangely, her protect was strong, able to cast forcefields instead of shields. Her Morning Sun could not only heal herself, but also her comrades.

Why? She had no idea. It didn't stop her from feeling completely useless. While her sister fought, she only stood by, healing her and watching her back when needed. And yes, she and Koli were most certainly twins. True, Koli is an Umbreon and she an Espeon, but twins they were, born of the same mother as Eevee mutants, evolved at the same time into two completely separate, completely _opposite _beings.

Giselle always heard stories of twins wishing to separate themselves, show that they were different, but really, she wanted everyone to _recognize _the similarities between Koli and herself.

She gulped as she rolled over a small child. She knew him, the one who swore to train under them, and join the same guild they joined. His name was David. He wasn't breathing, and as she pressed her fingers to his neck, she felt no pulse. She moved on to the next, a woman. Giselle recognized her as well. She was the motherly, plump woman who always passed out bread and cakes to her and Koli. She was Anna-Marie. No pulse. Gone.

"Why?" she asked as she moved her fingers away, looking back at the David, and then back at Anna-Marie. "_Why did you put so much trust in us?!"_ tears fell over her eyes, screaming the words as her town burned around her, the Dark Guild still attacking. Buildings burned in the small farm-town, crops perished, markets ransacked, people screamed in agony as they died. And Giselle couldn't save them.

The entities choose them. They were the protectors of the town. Everyone wanted them to be the protectors, wanted _them _to keep them safe. And she let them down so horribly. She wasn't a guardian. The entities were _wrong. _They weren't heroes or protectors. _She _wasn't a hero or a protector. She was useless.

"_Get _**_down!_**_" _Someone exclaimed behind her. Suddenly she was lying on top of the dead Anna-Marie, someone on top of her. She screamed as the ground under her shook, but screamed more that she was on top of the body of the kind woman. The minute the shaking stopped, she was trying to force herself up, shoving off whoever was on top of her.

"Koli?!" Giselle exclaimed as the gray shield around them came down. "Koli!" she turned towards the man who stood up, brushing himself off. "Who are you?! Are you with them?! Where's my sister?!"

"Graves, member of the Three Spirit Guild." he said. "The Dark Guild is gone. Coren-"

"Who's Coren?!"

"A friend. Calm down." Graves said, rolling his visible eyes and pulling his hood off his head. "He let out a powerful attack. We seriously didn't think anyone survived."

"Where's Koli?!"

"The Umbreon girl?" Giselle nodded quickly.

"Koli!" she screamed again, calling for her sister.

"Graves!" another young man, pink being the only thing Giselle noticed. He had Koli in his arms, two other young men behind him.

"Koli! What did you do to her?!" Graves was restraining her from jumping at the pink-clad eighteen-year-old. Giselle was not one to get so easily agitated, but considering that, as of now, the only family she had left was her twin, she couldn't bare to see her like that.

"We've got another survivor." another young man in purple said. "She's beat up pretty bad, we need to retreat if we want her to live."

"What about others?!" Giselle exclaimed as Graves wrapped his hand around her arm, dragging her away from her home. She kicked and fought all the way. "What about more survivors? My mom! My dad! What about them?!"

"Listen to me!" Graves said, shaking her roughly by the shoulders. "If you want to live-"

"No! Not without the others!"

"Asher! Help me out!" Graves exclaimed. "Listen, if you want your twin to live, you have to come with us. _Now!" _Asher came up behind Giselle, singing a low, sweet melody, lulling her to sleep. She knew the move. It was Sing...

"Twin...?" Giselle asked, amazed that he somehow managed to see similarities. Graves growled something, but she suddenly found it incomprehensible as she was lulled into a deep sleep.

o.0.o.0.o

"Why didn't it work on her?"

"I have no idea! It's like she absorbed it, but it didn't heal her."

Giselle blinked open her eyes, vision blurry, glancing around the room. Something covered her mouth, and she was laying on the bed. Reaching her hand up, she tried to pull off what was on her mouth, but was stopped. A hand around her wrist, holding her back. She blinked a little, and saw it was Graves and another girl she didn't know with Beautifly wings.

"Who...?"

"I'm Bella. Basically the medic of this place." said the girl. "Graves was the one who saved your life. Do you remember?"

"Is Koli here?" Giselle asked. Graves nodded.

"She's a little beat up, but she'll be fine. Bella healed her up quick. _You're _the problem here. Her healing didn't work on you. You stopped breathing."

"I... stopped breathing?" Giselle said slowly. Graves nodded in response.

"I think you're a healer way beyond my level." Bella said. "It's not many cases were we see something as serious as you, though. Smoke inhalation and blood loss."

"Blood loss...?" Giselle asked again. It was funny. She didn't remember bleeding. She sat up, and immediately felt a pang of pain running through her stomach and through her legs.

"Arceus!" she gasped, being pushed back down by Bella.

"You took more damage then we originally thought." Bella said sternly, like a mother or an older sister. "You shouldn't be moving." Giselle reached up at the oxygen mask again.

"Can I get this off?" she asked. Bella shook her head.

"No. We need to wait a little longer until your lungs can handle unclean air again." Bella said. She began walking out the door, her skirt swishing with each step. "I'm going to check up on Koli. Watch her, Graves!" Graves blinked, but said nothing. He pulled up a chair, and sat by the bead. Giselle reached up to pull it off again, only to be stopped by Graves.

"You know," he chuckled. "I'm beginning to think you're more stubborn than Fina." Giselle raised an eyebrow, and tried pulling her hand away. "I'm gonna keep your hand away from the mask. Besides, any girl would be dying to hold my hand." he smirked at the last comment. "What's your name? I never got to ask."

"Giselle." she asnwered. "You said twins." Giselle said suddenly. "No one ever recognizes Koli and I as twins. What's so different about you?" Graves raised an eyebrow.

"It's not obvious?"

"We look nothing alike!" Giselle exclaimed before going into a fit of coughs.

"Smoke inhalation." Graves said smugly. "Don't strain your throat. Besides, you have similar facial structures, similar hair-"

"Mine's purple."

"As in, style, looks beside color. You both have wispy hair. Same skin tone... And you actually dress similarly. Tiaras, sandals, you know."

"You're observant." Giselle complimented.

"Thank you." Graves replied arrogantly.

"When can I go home?" Giselle asked. Graves smirk seemed to falter. Giselle looked up at him innocently. "Graves?"

"Giselle, I really am sorry to tell you this, I really, truly am." Graves started out gently, squeezing her hand. "But you and your twin... you're the only survivors of of your town. Everyone else..."

"You're a Dusknoir-mute, right?" Giselle asked, completely out of the blue. Graves scowled at this.

"I didn't steal their souls or anything like that." he said. Giselle blinked.

"No, we treasured Dusknoir mutes." she sniffled as tears began to run down her face. "Th-They always guided the spirits home." She burst into tears then, suddenly clutching Dusks hand like it was the last thing she could hold onto. "Mom! Dad! Arce-e-e-uh-uh-us!" she stuttered out the last word, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?!"

"I don't know why." Graves said. He felt awkward. Where the hell was Asher when you needed him? He was way better with cheering people up than he was.

"All of them? Everyone?" Giselle asked. Graves swallowed.

"We sent out Team Evolution. When they got there, they reported nothing but ashes." he awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "For being a newly formed team, they're powerful and thorough. They wouldn't lie about something like this, Giselle."

"The shrine!" Giselle said, bolting up. "Oh, Arceus, the shrine!"

"There's nothing there!" exclaimed Graves, trying to keep her down.

"Giselle!" the door slammed open, revealing Koli. Her red eyes frantic, almost as if she was thinking the same thing as her twin. Asher was behind her, trying to coax her back into lying down.

"Koli, you really shouldn't be mov-" the Umbreon-girl cut the young man off by whipping out one of her daggers and holding the point just centimeters from Asher neck, despite her other arm being in a sling.

"Shut up." was all she said. Asher rolled his eyes, and began using the move Sing. Koli widened her eyes, and slumped forward, the weapon in her hand clattering to the floor. Asher simply picked her up, greeted Graves, and walked out like nothing was wrong.

"What are we going to do? They were after the shrine." Espeon mumbled, the oxygen mask long since fallen, hands covering her face. "Everyone died because of the shrine!"

"The shrine? Did you guys worship a certain pokémon?"

"Our town... was called Rêveville." Giselle said. Graves raised an eyebrow.

"Dream Town? That sounds like something that came from a little girl movie." Graves smirked. Giselle sighed.

"Rêveville... was the place were sweet dreams and nightmares balanced out. It was the only place were _they _could meet up peacefully, without war coming with them. We kept it secret for so long... and now it's gone. The shrine was the meeting spot..."

"Giselle, you're not making any sense."

"Darkrai and Cresselia, do you know of them?"

"The nightmare god and sweet dream goddess, right?" Graves asked. Giselle nodded.

"That Dark Guild destroyed their only sense of peace... Cresselia is forgiving, but this may push her over the edge. Darkrai, however," she gulped. "Darkrai is _extremely _vengeful."

o.0.o.0.o

"How dare they..." He simply could not believe what he saw. Fires burned, bodies, everywhere. And the shrine that those townspeople worked so hard to keep nice for them, completely destroyed.

His long white hair whipped in the wind, accompanied with a black trench coat with torn ends. Under the coat was a dark brown-red dress vest, his large red collar stuck out against the dark colors. On his legs were gray pants and black boots that went a little past his ankles, red accenting them. In his breast pocket was a dark red pocket watch, the hands ticking with the beat of his heart

"Oh, Rai..." the woman next to him. "Oh, Darkrai..." She had long blond hair that reached her lower back a violet eyes that seemed to have gone dull. Her dress had a purple collar around her neck, creating a halter top. The rest of the dress was dark violet with a gold layer underneath it. A purple sash wound around her waist, a gold ribbon over that. Blue ribbons hung down in front, the bottoms accented with golden crescent designs. A gold chain was connected to the sash around her waist, gold charms dangling from it. Blue, unattached sleeves adorned her arms, a translucent ribbon hung loosely from her arms, strangely floating above her in a circular shape. A purple ribbon went across her forehead, a large purple gem in the middle, translucent purple ribbons hanging from the gem, attaching around the back of the tiara ribbon around her forehead.

"They destroyed it. How could those isolate villagers allow this to happen?!" Darkrai exclaimed, fists shaking from his rage.

"Rai... we can't blame _them _for this. You saw Giselle and Koli. They fought to protect the town, the shrine..."

"Look at this, Cresselia!" Darkrai exclaimed angrily, gesturing at the town that was once thriving. "This was _our _meeting place! We didn't _have _to argue here! Now it's _gone!"_

"I'm devastated about it too!" exclaimed Cresselia. "Rai, I loved this place more than anything! But I can't, and won't allow you, to blame the townspeople when they were caught off guard! I know you saw Koli and Giselle fight, and I also know that you know that they were fighting to protect this place because not only is it sacred ground, it's their home!" she paused, and swallowed. "They were the only survivors..."

"We have to make them pay." Darkrai growled. "Lia, you can't be okay with this, can you?"

"I'm horrified by this Darkrai. But we can't blame those who we granted the power to protect." Darkrai scowled, turning away. Cresselia continued. "You know I'm right."

"Where are you going?" Darkrai asked as she rose above him, revealing bare feet wrapped in blue ribbons.

"I'm going to comfort them in their dreams." she stated simply. "I need to do that, Rai. If you want, you can hunt down the Dark Guild that did this."

"I'll track them down if it kills me." Darkrai said determinedly.

"Which you know it won't." Cresselia said teasingly, but immediately went back to being serious. "Now if you'll excuse me," she turned, throwing the last words over her shoulder. "I'm going to comfort our children."

o.0.o.0.o

"So you two were adopted?" Fina asked Giselle as they sat in her home. Giselle was initially surprised when the trio on Team Evolution invited her to be on the team, even when they found out her moveset. _You're a nice girl, Giselle. And nice girls like you belong on a great team. _Somehow, Giselle felt that she could be happy among this group...

"Yeah," Giselle responded from the couch. "Koli and I were adopted when we were young. I don't remember who our original parents are, though."

"That sucks." El said from the island in the center of the kitchen. Now that Giselle truly thought about it, she wondered how this, according to Graves, newly formed team could afford such a large and nice place. "So your twin is gonna join us tomorrow?_"_

"That's what's planned." Giselle answered. "She, um, doesn't talk much. So don't be offended if she comes across as rude..."

"We'll get used to it. Just like we get used to everything else." Cove smiled. Idle chattering continued. But Giselle was focusing on Cove, head tilted slightly.

"I'm sorry, but what's America?" she asked.

"America? Never heard of it." Fina said.

"Ditto." El said, flicking some bangs out of her eyes. "Cove?" the blunette tipped her head to the side.

"Sounds familiar... maybe I read it somewhere?"

"We could ask Setsuko tomorrow." Fina suggested. "Let's drop it, besides," she set a plate of food on the table. "It may be frozen, but it's the best I can manage. Dinner's served!"

o.0.o.0.o

Warmth... was something she had not felt in a long time. Not warmth like the heat of a fire, or that of the sunlight(which she despised). No, warmth, as in, _human _warmth. This is why she did not understand the dream she had. She remembered a woman, and then woke up, feeling warm and oddly comforted.

True, Koli Crosswire had locked it away, not daring to let anyone close to her. Perhaps it was because she disliked the overall loud, obnoxious ways of other types. Really, she could only tolerate her twin, mainly for that reason: being twins. And even she could get on her nerves with how she always wanted to surround herself with others. Perhaps it gave her a sense of security?

She jerked at the restraints around her wrists again. That idiotic Wigglytuff, somehow managing to learn Grass Knot... He probably knew some dream move that would give her the confusing dream. Koli Crosswire does not dream. _At all._

"Oi! Koli, you're awake!" speak of the devil. Here he comes, with his overly cheery smile. She glared at him. He pouted. "What's with that look? I'm being nice to you!"

"What is your fucking problem?" she demanded, not the least bit phased by the words she spoke, nor the fact that she spoke a full sentence to this guy, even though he somehow knew her name, she not knowing his. The most irritating thing of all? He _grinned _after she said this.

"Alright, a full sentence!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hands out. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Asher!" If Koli was a fire type, she was sure that either his ridiculous pink jacket would be or his ridiculous pink hair would be on fire with the glare he was giving him.

"You tied me to the cot." she said coldly, sure that her tone would slice away at his confidence and cause him to shrink back like all the others. Nope. Not this guy. He grinned again.

"A second sentence~!" he sang happily, undoing the grass knot move, humming a rather irritating tune under his breath. "Maybe if this keeps up," he looked up, brushing his hands off once he was done. "We'll be able to have a full conversation!"

"No." Koli said immediately. "Where's Giselle?"

"With Team Evolution. Guess who's a new member to the Three Spirit Guild." Koli groaned. Of course Giselle would do this.

"I need to speak with her." she said, preparing to swing her legs over the side and find her twin.

"Oh, no, no, no!" exclaimed Asher. "Bella can only heal so much. You're staying right where you are."

"And how do you plan to stop me?"

"That's four sentences, and do I need to use grass knot again?" Asher was sure that he heard her mutter something that sounded like 'cluck off' but he really couldn't be sure. She settled back into the pillows, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"You," she said. "Are an extremely irritating being."

o.0.o.0.o

**Sorry, to tired to type anymore... -.-"**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
